Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 0 & 5 \\ 1 & 6 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 1 \\ 0 & 6 \\ 5 & 8\end{array}\right]$